Raindrops and Rainbows
by D-Lovely1
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Harry hadn't seen Alicia in years. Alicia hadn't seen Harry in years, will their new feelings take over. It’s One-shot, cute and fluffy type thing. Please read and review......


Raindrops and Rainbows  
  
"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." --Ingrid Bergman  
  
"Well I have milk, eggs, bread, and butter; onions, tomatoes, and cheesecake." Harry muttered to himself, counting off the items in the grocery cart.  
  
"I know that I'm missing something!"  
  
Harry stomped his foot in frustration.  
  
Running his hand through his already unruly hair, Harry tried to remember the items that he needed. Unfortunately, he had forgotten the list at his flat.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's pouring out there!" a young clerk complained, rushing back into the store. The young man was soaked to the bone and carrying a crate full of vegetables. Harry grimaced in sympathy, the clerk clearly looked uncomfortable. Suddenly, the ebony-haired man remembered that he had left his dog outside. The dog did like the rain, so hopefully he wouldn't mind waiting for a little while. Harry Potter loved the rain. Calmness washed over him and it wiped away all his problems and his fears, while the drops of water soothed him like a hot bath after a hard day of Quidditch.  
  
Seven years had passed since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were married shortly after their seventh year and were now expecting their second child. Fred married Angelina and George was dating Cho Change. Both couples had not had any children yet. Charlie had surprisingly married Tonks after the final battle when Harry had destroyed Voldemort once and for all. Bill was dating Fleur and Ginny had married Dean Thomas. Sweet Neville had married 'Loony' Luna Lovegood. Sadly, Harry was the last of the Gryffindor bachelors. He always wanted a family, a wife and two kids to come home to but Harry's relationships never lasted very long and that's what saddened him the most. He lived alone with his black Labrador in an expensive flat in the heart of London. Harry had adopted the dog he had dubbed Snuffles when he was a puppy shortly after his seventh year. Snuffles had reminded him of Sirius's anamigus form. Snuffles had brought happiness to his life and in return Harry showered the dog with love.  
  
After the fall of Voldemort, Harry was honored throughout the wizarding world. In a show of gratitude he was given a large amount of galleons by Minister Fudge. Deciding to play Quidditch instead of taking the path of an Auror, Harry now played seeker under the captainship of Oliver Wood at Puddlemore United.  
  
"Salt, that's what I need!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
A few other shoppers turned to stare at Harry. In return he gave them a dazzling grin, while wheeling the cart towards the salt aisle. Ever since the final battle Harry had begun to return to the Muggle way of things. He rarely ever used his wand and the most magic he ever did was at Quidditch practice. But Harry was comfortable with the way he lived his life and preferred that it would stay that way.  
  
"Hmm, what else? Ah yes, toilette paper!" His mumbling attracted the attention of a young woman standing behind him.  
  
Alicia Spinnet's eyes widened in surprise and recognition as she observed the man who was talking to himself. It was Harry Potter. She hadn't seen Harry since she'd graduated from Hogwarts. Even though she played professional Quidditch she had never faced Harry in a game. She had seen his picture in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. He had landed himself on Witch Weekly's 25 Most Eligible Wizards. Alicia had to admit that he was good looking with his black unruly hair and deep emerald green eyes. He had lost his the glasses years ago, and it made a big change in his appearance. His messy hair and boyish good looks made him more appealing to Alicia.  
  
Harry now began to debate with himself on which brand of toilette paper to buy and Alicia felt like she should stop him before he hurt himself.  
  
"Harry?" Alicia asked hesitantly, she was unsure of how to approach him.  
  
She caught his attention as he looked into her eyes with a confused look on his face. "It's me—"  
  
"Alicia?" Harry asked, his eyes widened a bit in shock and recognition. She nodded slightly and he grinned.  
  
"Alicia!" he exclaimed and engulfed her into a strong hug.  
  
"It's great to see you," he said as they broke apart. "How've you been?"  
  
Alicia gave him a soft smile. He was really cute she found herself thinking.  
  
"I'm doing great, could be better though." Harry looked at her quizzically, "Just finished Quidditch practice, I'm kind of tired actually. How about you?"  
  
Harry smirked, "Other than occupying the front page of the Daily Prophet since I signed with Puddlemore, I haven't really done anything adventuress in a while." He paused briefly, allowing his smile to fade a bit before continuing, "How long has it been, Leesh?" Harry asked.  
  
Alicia blushed at her nickname then mentally kicked herself for letting Harry Potter's charm get the best of her.  
  
"Nine years," Alicia answered as they lapsed into an awkward silence.  
  
"So... Are you going to pay for your things?" Alicia asked with a smile.  
  
Harry laughed out loud.  
  
"Are we that bad at making conversation?" he questioned, giving her a toothy grin.  
  
"So are you going to pay for your things or not?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but give her a dazzling smile, "Yeah, how about you?" he asked, nodding at her cart.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to pay for them together?" Alicia asked, raising her eyebrow at the young male.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Lead the way, my dear," he answered gallantly.  
  
After paying for their groceries, they made their way to the exit only to find the rain coming down even harder then before.  
  
"How are you getting home?" Harry asked, watching Alicia rummage through her coat pockets.  
  
"I'm walking," Alicia said, pulling out a large, bright pink umbrella with green polka dots.  
  
"Love the umbrella, Leesh," Harry commented distastefully.  
  
Alicia scowled.  
  
"I like this umbrella." she stated stubbornly, "It's colorful."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at her and asked "Why don't you just apparate?"  
  
"Never learned how to. I tried once but I ended up splinching my self and trust me after that experience I will never try to apparate again." She shivered visibly at the memory of getting splinched.  
  
"Ah, doesn't sound all too pleasant. Well I actually plan on walking home too. May I escort you, fair lady?" Harry offered dramatically.  
  
"My, my Potter, you're not the shy Seeker I knew back at Hogwarts," Alicia commented appraisingly, a smirk settling upon her lips.  
  
Harry looked momentarily embarrassed almost like reverting back to being sixteen again.  
  
"Yes well, not having to worry about evil Dark Lord's trying to kill me keeps me in a better mood, these days." he responded dryly.  
  
"Now shall we?" Harry offered, extending his arm.  
  
Alicia giggled, hooking her arm through his. "Of course, kind sir."  
  
But Alicia froze when a large black dog approached Harry from behind. Harry turned, only to be jumped by Snuffles.  
  
"Get off you stupid dog! Snuffles I'm warning you! Either get off or no dinner!"  
  
The dog began to whine but was silenced by Harry's withering glare. Shaking his fur, Snuffles rid himself of the rain all the while splashing the water all over Harry.  
  
"Alicia meet my flatmate, Snuffles." Harry introduced dejectedly.  
  
Alicia snickered.  
  
"Snuffles?" she responded incredulously.  
  
"What kind of name is Snuffles? Especially for a big, strong, handsome dog like you?" she cooed, scratching Snuffles behind the ears.  
  
"I wouldn't expect The-Boy-Who-Lived to name his dog Snuffles, maybe Butch but I never expected Snuffles." She said as she collapsed into giggles again.  
  
Harry blushed, then scowled at Alicia's laughing form. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy bun and her blue eyes were filled with mirth. Harry had to admit she was stunningly beautiful. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her, she was just mesmerizing.  
  
"Harry?" Alicia's voice broke him out of his reverie.  
  
"Yeah, erm, shall we?" Harry offered his left arm to Alicia and she willingly took it. They proceeded down the road with Snuffles bounding ahead of them.  
  
"So, what have you been doing all these years, Alicia?" Harry asked.  
  
"I live alone with my cat Woody--" Alicia started, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen.  
  
"And you thought Snuffles was bad!" Harry teased, interrupting the brunette.  
  
"Oh shut up! Now, what was I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes, well I live alone with Woody, I haven't dated much but I've been busy with Quidditch and all. I'm the starting chaser for the Tornadoes and I love my job even though it may be tiring especially with Angelina calling the shots." She grimaced, "If you thought she was bad during your fifth year, well she's gotten worse maybe even worse than Oliver." She laughed at the look on Harry's face when she mentioned Oliver Wood.  
  
"He's that bad?" Alicia asked.  
  
"You don't know the meaning of bad. That git starts practice at 5 every single morning. He just keeps getting worse every year." Harry shook his head sadly. "But I have seen you play, you're quite good. When I watch you play it reminds me of Hogwarts when we still had our innocence."  
  
"Yes I remember those days, it was so much easier then. Not having to worry about commitment, marriage, or work." Alicia sighed.  
  
"So what have you been doing Potter?" Harry smiled; she was so much like him in so many ways.  
  
"Well, I live alone with Snuffles actually. But he doesn't talk much, so it gets pretty boring living with this oaf." Snuffles barked in response.  
  
Harry sighed and continued speaking. "I guess my day starts with breakfast then work, lunch, dinner, sleep. It's been like that ever since I started playing professional Quidditch." He paused and for a moment just walked silently, looking at the path ahead of him.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch but I just haven't had much time for myself. I always thought that maybe after I defeated Voldemort..."  
  
She gasped, wincing at the use of the Dark Lord's name.  
  
Harry continued "Maybe after I defeated him I would be able to live a little. Maybe the press would stop following me everywhere I go. Maybe I would be able to get married, have kids." Alicia was about to interrupt but he continued talking.  
  
"Well I haven't really had a real date in about a year..."  
  
Alicia's laughter interrupted him. She could not believe her ears, the Boy- Who-Lived couldn't get a date!  
  
"Are you bloody serious?" Alicia asked, through her laughter.  
  
"Yes, I am." Harry answered stiffly.  
  
"Is the Harry Potter not much of a ladies man?"  
  
Harry sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets; "I'm not looking for a one night stand or for a part time girlfriend, Alicia. I want a relationship something that's meaningful. A relationship where I can be my self, rather then pretend I'm something that I'll never be." Harry explained tiredly.  
  
Alicia instantly felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled, but Harry quickly waved off her apology.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for at times I'm just too serious." Harry then turned to grin at her. "I am pathetic, aren't I?" Alicia shook her head.  
  
"No, I feel the same way. I want a family man and I guess the only problem is..."  
  
"That most family men already have a family?" Harry offered brightly.  
  
A smile formed on Alicia's lips, "Mmm yes."  
  
"Don't want to be the other woman, eh?" Harry teased, "Don't like being the third wheel?"  
  
Alicia grunted in reply, and Harry just grinned evilly. Alicia kicked a rock and it hit Snuffles in the leg causing him to bark in obvious pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, love," Alicia called handing Harry the umbrella while kneeling to scratch Snuffles behind the ears.  
  
Harry watched as Alicia's gentle hands caressed the black Labrador. Harry let out a long sigh causing Alicia to look up. Their eyes locked for a brief second before she smiled and went back to scratching Snuffles.  
  
"Sorry about that, didn't mean to hurt him," Alicia said, a small smile forming on her lips and Harry was mesmerized by her beautiful smile.  
  
"Can't even control my own bloody temper sometimes," she muttered under her breath.  
  
As they walked, the rain continued to fall and Alicia handed Harry the umbrella. Before he could ask her what she was planning to do she ran out in the rain and began to jump in the puddles, splashing water everywhere. Snuffles followed suit enthusiastically, Harry thought they looked like a bunch of five year old.  
  
But before Harry could comment on her childish behavior she ran back to the shelter of the umbrella.  
  
"I love the rain." she stated, a soft smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Me too." Harry agreed.  
  
He turned to her and noticed that they were holding hands. The ebony-haired adult didn't know how that happened but he was delighted and a bit nervous. Harry hadn't been in such a situation for so long he felt like he would somehow mess up. Taking a deep breath, he bent down, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
Alicia gasped audibly when Harry's lips touched her cheek. And for the rest of the way they walked in silence, both Harry and Alicia were blushing.  
  
"So this is it." Alicia said, pointing to a large brick building.  
  
"Oh, okay," Harry muttered sadly, and Snuffles began to whine loudly.  
  
"Goodbye Alicia," he whispered, "We should do this again sometime soon." He finished uncertainly.  
  
As she started walking up the stairs Harry called out to her, "Alicia!"  
  
She turned to look at him questioningly "Do you have a phone?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I can't live without my phone and my telly. My parents are Muggles and I guess that even after going to Hogwarts I prefer to do it the Muggle way." Alicia replied, her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Can I give you my number?"  
  
Alicia blushed, "I would like that."  
  
Harry smirked, and opened his mouth to respond, but Alicia pulled his face down to hers as she dropped the umbrella. Harry hungrily responded to the kiss as Alicia put her arms around his neck, and he encircled his arms around her waist. When they broke apart, their breathing had become ragged and they were both smiling. For a few minutes they both just stood there.  
  
"The rain stopped," Harry commented, holding Alicia by the waist.  
  
"I know! Look, it's a rainbow," Alicia whispered, pointing at the now azure sky. Instead of responding, Harry pulled her closer towards him.  
  
"You're wet," Harry whispered seductively against her lips.  
  
Alicia grinned and pushed him away playfully.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Alicia asked looking at the sky. But Harry wasn't looking at the sky; he was captivated by Alicia's wet appearance.  
  
"It went from raindrops to rainbows..." Harry said grabbing Alicia and pulling her into another passionate kiss.  
  
"Calm down, big boy!" Alicia teased playfully. "We have a lot of time for more of this."  
  
"Yeah maybe we should continue this upstairs, that old lady on the third floor just gave me the finger..."  
  
End 


End file.
